You and I
by ashes at midnight
Summary: A Crossroads Demon is the least of Dean's worries when Jo Harvelle is sitting on his backseat. AU S3.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke, I am just using them because it's fun!**

**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- 3some**  
><strong>Title: You and I<strong>  
><strong>Written for: WelshWitch1011<strong>  
><strong>Written By: ashes at midnight<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M, for sexy scenes!<strong>  
><strong>Prompt used: It's been a long time since i've been around, <strong>  
><strong>it's been a long time but now i'm back in town, and this time i'm not leaving without you. <strong>

**I want to thank mauigirl60 for betaing this for me, thanks darling!  
>Banner done by me, link is on my profile page. <strong>**This story is set in S3 and is a major AU!**

**Enjoy!**

**You and I**

1 year to go

When Dean arrived on Jo's doorstep in the dead of night, battered and bruised with a haunted look buried deep in his eyes, she let him in without comment. She sat him on the fraying hotel couch and offered him a beer from the fridge.

When he shook his head and refused, she knew something was wrong.

Placing the bottle on the table she sat down beside him, watching him closely. After they had been silent for a while, and Dean had given no indication that he wanted to start talking, Jo sighed in annoyance, tossed her hair behind her shoulder and shot him an exasperated glance. "Come on, Dean," she snapped, annoyed at his stony silence.

He glanced away, the muscles in his jaw tensing as he clenched his teeth together. "Give it a rest, Jo," he told her, his voice harsh. "I don't want to talk about it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, angrily grabbed the beer bottle from the table and popped the cap, taking a big swig. "Fine," she snapped before getting up and stalking out of the room. "But you're the one that knocked on my door, not the other way around!"

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands; they were covered in dirt and smelled of metal and gun oil. _She's right_ he thought to himself. _What am I doing? I came to her for help, not to push her further away. _

It had taken him a long time to find her, almost a week where he hadn't talked to anyone, not even Sam, as he struggled to come to terms with what he had done. He had travelled across five states, spent a good deal of time and energy begging Ellen for her address. Finally hearing the desperation in his voice the older woman had relented, and given him the name of Jo's current motel.

Dean had wasted no time in getting there as fast as he could, determined to tell her what he had done, and what he really thought.

About her.

It was time he stopped beating around the bush and came clean about his feelings for the young blonde. He had loved her since the first time he had seen her. The spunk and fire he had seen in her eyes as she had punched him in the nose before levelling her shotgun right between his eyes.

He smiled sadly at the memory. That had been almost a year ago, and she had been in his thoughts ever since.

With a small sigh, he shook himself out of his musing and rubbed a hand across his face before getting slowly to his feet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked into the little kitchenette, leaning against the doorway and watched Jo as she moved around, preparing a slapstick late-night meal.

She spotted him in the doorway, and decided to let him speak when he was ready. There was no use trying to force it out of him, especially when it was obvious that he had a lot on his mind.

But she vowed that she would support him no matter what he told her. She always would.

"Ham and cheese ok?" she called over her shoulder as she made them both a sandwich.

"Yeah," he agreed readily, his stomach growling hungrily. He couldn't remember the last time he ate.

As Jo placed the sandwiches in the press and pulled it down, Dean pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to her. "Can I help?" he asked softly, as he looked down at her.

She nodded. "You can set the table and get the plates out. If you want a drink, I'd get it now, as I'm almost done," she said as she lifted the sandwich press and checked to see if the cheese was melted.

Dean did as she asked and then grabbed a beer from the fridge, finally feeling a little better, as he followed Jo to the little breakfast table against the window.

They ate in companionable silence until Dean couldn't stay silent any longer. He took a swig of his beer before setting it down and letting out a huge sigh. "I guess I have something to tell you," he began slowly, not used to bearing his feelings.

Jo looked up. "What about?" she asked quietly as she took another bite.

Dean looked down at his half-empty plate of food and pushed it away. "I made a deal," he finally muttered under his breath.

Jo blinked in confusion. "A deal? What kind of deal?" she asked curiously.

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips; he _so_ didn't want to tell her. "A deal with a crossroads demon," he finally managed.

Jo's eyes widened and a little gasp escaped her lips before she had the chance stop herself. "Shit, Dean!" she snapped shaking her head at him and leaning back in her seat. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked.

"To save Sammy," he replied evenly.

"What?" she asked fearfully, her eyes widening. "Was he hurt?"

"He was dead," Dean corrected harshly, looking her in the eye.

Jo closed her eyes in pain. "Shit," she muttered again.

Dean nodded, grabbed his beer and raised it to his lips, tipping his head back as he sculled the rest of the bottle.

Jo watched him closely, noticing the little tremor in his hands as he put the now- empty bottle down on the table.

"Why did …"

His head turned quickly around and he glared angrily at her. "Don't even go there Jo, he's my brother!"

"And you're his!" she snapped right back at him. "How the hell do you think he's gonna feel now? He's responsible for your death!"

"Sammy has nothing to do with this, this was my decision."

"Yeah, right, and he's just gonna let you deal with this on your own?" She rolled her eyes. "He's just as stubborn as you."

He looked away. "I couldn't let him die, Jo," he whispered softly. "I just couldn't."

She bit her lip and reached out, putting her hand on his arm. "Hey, it's ok. We'll figure this out." She smiled at him in reassurance.

(v)

Dean is silent; his feet stretched out in front of him and popped up on the coffee table as Jo walked into the main room the next morning. She tugged a Metallica t-shirt down over her bra as she walked past him into the kitchenette. His eyes continued to stare at the TV, not really watching the sporting coverage at all as he stared into space. Jo sighed sadly and started to make breakfast, putting some toast into the toaster, cracking some eggs and frying them in the saucepan.

When he still didn't move, she grabbed the plates and sat down beside him on the couch. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He seemed to come out of his reverie then and glanced down at her before slowly wrapping his arms around her and managing a smile.

"Dean?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he muttered.

"What are you and Sam gonna do now?"

He shrugged "I don't know, try and see if there's a way to get out of this. Keep killing any demons and other monsters we find. I might have made this deal for Sammy, but no way am I gonna go quietly."

She was silent for a few seconds "Mind if I come with you?"

"What?" he asked looking down at her in shock.

She shrugged her shoulders "Well….someone has to keep you and Sam alive, obviously you can't do that yourselves…" she muttered, her lips twitching in amusement as she glanced up at him.

He was silent as he looked deep into her eyes, trying to work out why she was doing this. "Yeah, sure" he agreed, a little part of him punching the air in delight that she wanted to be around him "I'd like that, not sure what Sammy's gonna say though, but then, who cares what he thinks." he grinned.

Jo laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head once again on his shoulder; a small, contented smile once again gracing her features.

(v)

10 months to go…

Jo quickly became a permanent fixture in the two brother's lives, stretching out on the back seat of the classic Chevrolet Impala as it roared down the highway to the next job.

In the months since she had joined the brothers on the road, she had shown her worth, getting them out of a few mishaps and helping to salt and burn the angry spirits.

After one particularly late night full of beer and tequila, Dean was more talkative and open than usual. He leaned back on the bench seat and wrapped his arms lazily around her waist, looking at her with a little tipsy grin.

Jo laughed at him and relaxed in his arms, liking how he seemed to be feeling a lot more upbeat lately, clearly getting back into the hunter's role and trying to put the thoughts of the crossroad demon and his deal out of his mind.

Sam was sitting in the booth across from them, quite a few empty bottles of beer in front of him as well. He looked between them, an amused glint in his eyes. "I'm just gonna go and get another beer," he said casually, getting up out of the booth and stumbling slightly over to the bar.

As soon as his back was turned, Dean leaned closer to Jo. Before he could even contemplate what he was doing, he had kissed her. Jo's eyes widened slightly, clearly surprised at this new development.

Dean, sensed her surprise, pulled back, his green eyes searching hers, suddenly unsure of himself.

Jo didn't know what to do. She had had feelings for Dean since he had sauntered into Harvelle's roadhouse the year before, arrogantly taking her shotgun from her before she had punched him in the nose.

The way he had looked, his attitude had all screamed arrogance, but there was something about him that instantly attracted her, maybe it was the look in his green eyes as he talked about hunting, or the way he would smirk when Sam said something particularly funny or stupid. She found herself instantly drawn to him, her cheeks flaming as she thought of his winning smile.

With each new encounter, she found herself getting more and more attracted to him. She never acted upon it, scared that he didn't feel the same way, and why would he? He travelled all over the country. Why would he want a hunter like her when there were probably hundreds of other gorgeous, willing women out there?

When he turned up on her doorstep a little over two months ago, she had been shocked, but no less pleased. She loved seeing him again.

She licked her lips, steeling herself before leaning forward and kissing him right back, putting a year's worth of passion and longing into the one action. Dean smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Catcalls and wolf whistles filled the bar as the men around them noticed what was going on between the couple. Sam turned around, a new beer in his hands and rolled his eyes when he noticed Dean and Jo locked in the passionate embrace.

They separated with a gasp, Dean turning his head towards the men at the bar and giving a cheeky grin and the thumbs-up sign as Jo blushed furiously and slapped him in the arm.

(v)

After that night Dean would come into her room more and more frequently, leaving Sammy alone in his own room, his hands over his ears to try and muffle the pleasurable sounds coming through the thin walls. More often than not, the younger Winchester would roll his eyes and head out for a walk or a drink at the pub until he deemed it safe enough to return.

On this particular night, Sammy was sick, passed out in his bed doped up on cold and flu tablets. Dean smirked as he left his brother snoring softly, making sure a glass of water was on the bedside table before he walked out of the hotel room, locking it behind him and heading to the room next door.

He knocked gently on the wood and a second later Jo opened it, a beaming smile on her face. She seized him by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him across the threshold, kicking the door closed behind him before pushing him against the wall and pressing her lips against his in a harsh, passionate kiss.

He groaned against her lips, ran his hands down her side, grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Jo instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned around, pressing Jo against the wall and holding her there, rubbing himself slowly against her.

Their breathing increased. Jo ran her hands through his hair, tugged at his jacket, pulling it off him before clawing desperately at his shirt, wanting it off him.

Dean's chest rumbled as he laughed quietly, his mouth curling up in a smile as he continued to kiss her. Holding her close, he pulled away from the wall and stumbled towards the bed. Letting go of her thighs, he dropped Jo gently down on the bed. The young woman gasped in surprise and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Dean grinned down at her. Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it over his head, enjoying the way Jo's eyes lowered as her gaze swept over his abs. He knelt on the bed and shuffled towards her. Jo hooked her hand into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him towards her, welcoming him back with a passionate kiss and a hand down his pants.

Dean groaned hoarsely, fumbling to open her pale-blue checkered shirt. Finally, he ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Jo moaned loudly as he palmed her breast, moving the lace out of the way and bending his head, wrapping his mouth around the puckered flesh and sucking gently.

Jo gasped again, fisting her palms into his hair as she leaned back against the soft mattress, while Dean covered her with his own body.

Jeans and underwear were quickly discarded as they both desperately sought the feel of skin against skin. Moulding them together as tightly as they could, Jo wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, holding his against her. She arched her back as Dean moved against her. First slowly and then faster as he groaned and moved himself against her, within her.

Jo clutched at him desperately, her whole body begging for release, the insistent throbbing between her thighs signalling her impending release. "Ahh!" she screamed, throwing her head back against the pillows and squeezing her thighs tightly around him. "Dean! Yes!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, encouraging him to move faster.

His breath came in sharp gasps, beads of sweat pouring down his chest as he pounded inside her. He moved his hand off her thigh and slipped it between their heaving bodies, rubbing her clit with his fingers.

That did it; the sensation was just the right amount of friction to send Jo tumbling over the edge, screaming at the top of her lungs. A second later, Dean's muffled yell signalled his own release as his mouth moved across her flesh.

Later, they lay tangled together, limbs sprawled across the bed, and eyes closed in pleasure. Jo's head rested comfortably on Dean's chest, a contented smile on her face.

(v)

6 months to go…

In the small bathroom of yet another dodgy hotel, Jo sat on the lowered toilet seat. She looked down at the little plastic stick in her hands, her mind struggling to make sense of what her heart already knew.

The little blue plus sign blinked accusingly up at her.

Jo swallowed the painful lump in her throat, her heart pounding inside her chest, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps as she tried to calm down. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, hunched over on the toilet seat, tears streaming down her face.

What was her mother going to say? She was a hunter; no child had a place in her world when every single day she put her life on the line to save others. She knew the horrors that existed in the shadows, could she do it? Could she bring a child into this world knowing the horrors in it?

What would happen if she died? Dean was on borrowed time already if something happened to her; who would take care of the baby? She didn't want to put her mother through that.

Then she thought of something else. What would Dean say? What would he do, he only had six months left. Would he be mad at her, would he walk away?

She started to sob uncontrollably, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Jo, Jo are you ok?" Dean shouted, pounding on the other side of the door with concern.

Jo looked up, hastily wiping the tears from her cheeks "Yeah," she called out, her voice quivering slightly "I'm ok," she lied, hoping he wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice.

Dean sighed from the other side of the door. "Open up Jo, I know something is wrong, I can hear you crying from out here."

She sighed in defeat and got painfully to her feet, pulling the lock back and opening the door. She stared down at the floor. "I'm not crying," she snapped.

Dean sighed, and tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes, noticing the fear and apprehension shining in her eyes. But before he could even say anything, she held out the little stick, the blue plus sign clearly visible.

His eyes widened as he stared at the blue cross, blinking stupidly before his head snapped up in shock.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered softly, her voice cracking.

"What?" he sputtered, his mind going completely blank.

Jo licked her lips again, her eyes silently pleading with him as Dean's mind slowly processed the information. He reached out and took her hand, drawing her into the main room and sitting her down on the bed, perching himself next to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly, his voice a croak.

She nodded slowly. "I'm late, by almost two weeks. At first, I thought it was just stress but yesterday and this morning I was sick, so I thought…" she swallowed nervously. "I thought I would just check," she whispered.

He was silent for a few seconds, his green eyes unreadable.

"Say something," she whispered desperately, clutching at his hands.

He blinked and looked deep into her eyes "I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"Are you mad? I'm sorry, we should have been more careful."

"Mad?" he asked. "Why would I be mad?" A small smile tugged at his lips as he leaned towards her and placed his hand on her palm.

A relieved expression appeared on her face as she relaxed into his embrace.

Dean leaned his chin against the top of her head, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He stared off into the distance. Jo was having a baby, with him. He had never given much thought to the future, seeing nothing in it but hunting; but now, as the months ticked by with the end in sight, as the time slowly slipped away, he had started to wonder about all the things he had yet to do.

He had never been out of the country, yet he had dreamed of going to Brazil and sunbathing on the beach, as he watched the sexy ladies walk past.

The thoughts had left him depressed. Jo and Sam grew more and more worried about him. He had waved them away, saying he was perfectly fine. But he wasn't, he was getting scared, and trying his damnedest to hide it.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around Jo's shoulders and pulled her down so that they were both lying on the bed, curled up against each other. Jo snuggled in closer to his side and closed her eyes.

"I won't be able to meet it, will I?" he asked.

Jo's eyes opened and she looked over at him "No," she whispered sadly.

Dean set his jaw and nodded his head, accepting that. "Right," he muttered. "That's the way it is then."

Jo turned her head and looked at him sadly, shocked when she glimpsed the tears in his eyes before he turned his face away.

(v)

3 months left

Jo lay back on the examination table and raised her shirt, baring her slightly-rounded stomach to the young doctor's trained eye.

The attending smiled at Jo and touched her stomach gently, asking the young hunter a series of questions before reaching for the ultrasound machine and moving it around.

Dean took Jo's hand; his heart thumping painfully in his chest as he tried to calm down. He was so nervous.

Sam, Bobby and Ellen all waited patiently out in the waiting room, each of them as anxious as he was.

Jo was the only one who took everything in stride, a serene smile gracing her features as with every passing day, her body started to slowly change. Her hips were a little wider, she had started eating more, the morning sickness had finally passed and, to the great delight of Dean, her breasts were a little larger.

He looked over at the doctor as she squirted gel onto Jo's belly and placed the rounded ultrasound instrument against her skin.

A grainy black-and-white image appeared on the computer screen next to the doctor. Both anxious parents-to-be were staring at the screen intently with wide eyes, as a curious, blobby jellybean appeared in the middle of the screen. Dean and Jo both tilted their heads to the side and squinted, trying to make sense of the image.

The doctor smiled at them in amusement. "This is your baby," she told them happily.

Jo blinked and glanced over at Dean, a small, hesitant smile on her face. "Can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked breathlessly, turning her head back to the doctor, a hopeful look in her eyes.

The doctor nodded and glanced back at the monitor, studying it for a couple of seconds. "It's a little boy," she informed them, noticing the fleeting look of pain that crossed both of their faces before they managed to cover it with a smile.

A few minutes later they were walking out the door. Jo rubbed her tummy, the gel residue making her skin all sticky. Ellen, Bobby and Sam quickly crowded around them, offering words of congratulations. Ellen struggled to hold back the tears as she wrapped her daughter in her arms. Underneath all that joy there was an undercurrent of sadness, they all knew that Dean wouldn't see his son born.

(v)

Time to go

Jo screamed hoarsely as Dean was ripped apart, the Hellhounds invisible to everyone but their victims. Across the room, Ruby grinned evilly, her blue eyes never leaving Dean's as he struggled, blood splattering the walls, his screams filling the air.

Sam had his arms wrapped around Jo's swollen stomach, holding her back as she struggled against his grip, desperately trying to reach Dean.

Dean screamed again, large claw marks ripping down his chest, blood gushing out of the room and flooding the floor, bones and internal organs exposed as the Hellhounds attacked him with a renewed frenzy.

"No!" Jo screamed at the top of her lungs. "Dean, no!"

Sam could barely hold her back, his blue eyes trained intently on Ruby, burning with malice as he glared at the demon he thought was on his side.

His head rolled back, his eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep them open. His whole body started to shake as he coughed desperately, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Finally, the demon clapped her hands together and the growling stopped, the Hellhounds retreating.

Sam and Jo ran forward, grabbing Dean desperately. Sam knelt down and dragged his brother into his lap. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he coughed, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. Sam tried to soothe him, pressing his hands against Dean's chest, trying in vain to stem the flow of blood from his many wounds.

Jo knelt down on Dean's other side, tears streaming down her face as she gripped his hands in a tight, white-knuckled grip, her blonde hair hanging down over her shoulder.

"Dean," she whispered. "Dean."

Dean blinked slowly and turned his head to the side painfully, his eyes were dazed and glassy.

He was dying.

Dean squeezed her hand with the last of his strength. "Jo," he gasped painfully, before coughing desperately as his lungs continued to fill with blood.

She sniffed, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. "I'm here, I'm here," she whispered, as she held his hand in hers.

His eyes fluttered as he became weaker, struggling to hold onto what little consciousness he had. He didn't want to leave, not when he now had so much to live for.

He groaned loudly, the pain now almost unbearable.

Jo continued to cry, beside her Sam was shaking, his eyes wide with fear for his brother.

In desperation, Jo grabbed his hands and placed them over her belly, under her shirt, letting him feel the life stirring inside her. "I love you Dean," she whispered.

He managed a feeble smile, reaching up and grabbing his turtle necklace with the last of his strength. "Take it, I want you to have it," he whispered. "I love you," he gasped before his eyes closed for the final time.

Underneath his hands, the baby moved, kicking feebly. Dean, however, didn't stir; his breath still.

Jo let out a great heart-wrenching sob and clutched at his shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

Sam was crying silently, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

(v)

3 months later

In the middle of a field of dead pine trees, Dean desperately crawled his way out of his grave, his chest heaving for breath.

At the same time, Jo was in St. Josephine's Memorial Hospital, Ellen at her side. Bobby and Sam were in the waiting room outside, as she screamed with each new contraction.

The nurse knelt down at the foot of the bed, encouraging Jo to push as hard as she could. Jo squeezed her eyes shut and screamed again.

The birth progressed quickly after that. Soon, Jo was lying peacefully against the pillows, a sheen of sweet covering her face and chest, her hair plastered to her skull. She was doing well; sore, but otherwise healthy. Her eyes were bright but tired, as her little boy snuggled against her chest, wrapped up in a baby-blue blanket and sleeping soundly.

Ellen gazed at her proudly. Sam and Bobby both looked down in awe, as they shed a tear or two.

"I was thinking of naming him James Dean Harvelle-Winchester."

Ellen nodded her approval, as Sam hesitantly asked if he could hold his nephew.

Jo paused, looked down at the little boy and nodded her head, letting him hold the little baby. Sam's blue eyes widened in awe, as James opened his eyes, letting out a little cry before closing them again and falling back asleep.

(v)

At the same time, Dean stumbled out of the clearing with his mind going a mile a minute, having no idea what to think. He had been in hell; he could remember what had happened. And yet, here he was; back in his body, three months later. He didn't know what the hell was going on; all he knew was that he had to see Jo and Sam.

He stumbled down a dusty highway, his mouth watering before he came along a little truck stop; it was abandoned but still stocked full of food and other stuff. He grabbed as much water as he could, scrubbed his face and rolled his sleeve up with a wince, noticing the palm-shaped burn on his upper arm. He grabbed food and cash from the register and found the nearest pay phone.

He rang Bobby's mobile first and when he didn't pick up, he tried Sam's mobile. Finally his brother picked up, his voice muffled with distance.

"Hello?" he muttered into the receiver.

Dean licked his lips. "Sammy, it's Dean," he rasped painfully into the receiver.

"Dean?" Sam gasped in disbelief, his voice filled with suspicion.

"Yeah…"

Another pause. "You're dead!" His voice had turned hard, accusing. "What are you, really? A shape-shifter? A demon? I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sammy, calm down! I'm Dean, really! Look, I could tell you tons of embarrassing stories about you when you were a dorky kid. I know this is impossible to believe but it's true, I just dug myself out of my own grave, man." he sighed. "You have to believe me."

"What the hell is going on then?" Sam asked. He changed tactics, realising that he might as well go along with what the shape-shifter/demon was trying to achieve until he got proof.

Dean, unaware that Sammy was not entirely on his side, sighed in relief. "I have no idea man, but…"

"Yeah?"

"Is Jo ok?" he asked quietly.

"Jo's fine Dean, she and the baby are just fine."

Dean sighed with relief; Sam almost believed the demon, _almost._

(v)

A freshly-painted devil's trap and a flask full of holy water in the face was all it took for Bobby and Sam to be convinced that Dean was, in fact, exactly who he said he was.

Both of them were overwhelmed and hugged him, asking questions as all Dean could do was shake his head and show them the burn mark on his shoulder.

"Enough!" he had finally snapped. "I know nothing more than what I just told you, now can I go see Jo and the baby or what?" he asked.

Sam and Bobby glanced at one another and nodded, taking Dean to the hospital.

They had already told Jo and Ellen, but it was still a shock for them to be seeing him walk through the doors wearing his signatured battered leather jacket and jeans.

Jo smiled warmly as Dean rushed into her embrace, giving her a hug and passionately kissing her on the lips.

In the little crib beside her bed the baby stirred, and Dean quickly turned towards his son. His eyes widened as he stared at the little boy. "Jo…" he breathed.

Jo smiled, reached into the crib and cuddling the little baby to her chest, he quietened almost immediately. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked Dean quietly.

Dean hesitated for a second and then he nodded, taking the baby carefully as Jo handed him over.

"His name is James Dean," she told him with a smile.

Dean looked up at her in shock, before a sly cheeky grin appeared on his face "You named our son James Dean?" he chuckled. "You know how much I love you right?"

Jo smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I know!"

(v)

5 years later

Jo crouched down on the path outside the schoolyard and hugged her son tightly.

"Mom!" he squirmed as he made a face. "You're embarrassing me!"

Jo smiled and leaned back, getting a good look at her son on his first day of school. He had Dean's eyes and her blonde hair, and was turning out to be a pretty smart and curious little boy.

"Your mom just misses you, that's all," Dean explained, as he bent down and ruffled James' hair. "Don't you wanna give her a hug? You won't see her until the end of the day."

James paused and glanced at his mom, a thoughtful expression on his face before he jumped forward and gave her a quick hug. "Bye, Mom!" he smiled, before he bounced away and ran across the grass over to the playground. Dean knew his son had just tackled all his pride. He gave the little boy a thumbs up when he reached the playground, and turned around to give another excited wave.

James returned the gesture before turning and heading towards the other kids in the playground.

Dean wrapped his arms around Jo's waist, and pulled her against his shoulders.

"They grow up so fast," she murmured, reaching up and playing with the pendant necklace around her neck.

Dean chuckled and kissed her cheek. They both watched James as he sat down in the sandpit in front of a little girl in a bright yellow dress. He smiled at her, sticking out his hand like he had seen his father do, and introduced himself.

The little girl tilted her head to the side and then smiled back, bending down and grabbing a handful of dirt and slapping it into the boy's palm before giggling hysterically. Soon, both kids were making elaborate sandcastles.

Dean and Jo both raised their eyebrows before turning and walking towards the old Impala parked at the curb. "He's gonna have your charm with the ladies, I can tell!" Jo said with a sigh.

Dean chuckled. "That's my boy!"

Jo slapped his shoulder as they reached the car and Dean walked around to get into the driver's side. Jo sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window, as the teacher herded the kids into class.

She smiled and looked at Dean. Every time she looked at him, she marvelled that he was here with her. Miracles really did happen. "I love you, Dean Winchester," she whispered as he pulled away from the curb.

He turned his head and looked at her, a smirk forming on his face. "I love you too, Jo," he said, reaching out and giving her thigh a playful squeeze.

**The End**


End file.
